The Worst Guy Ever
by evilniel
Summary: \Chap 1 up/ Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin telah bersahabat selama 10 tahun. Namun suatu kejadian tak terduga terjadi diantara keduanya. Mereka menikah tak berdasarkan cinta. Hingga tibalah cinta sejati mereka datang. Akankah rumah tangga ini bertahan atau justru kandas di tengah jalan?/KyuMin/YAOI/BL/PROLOG/Rate M/DLDR/RnR please :)
1. Prolog

**.:The Worst Guy Ever:.**

**By : evilniel**

**.**

**Pair : KyuMin**

**.**

**Cast :**

**Cho Kyuhyun | Lee Sungmin | other**

**.**

**PROLOG**

**Rate : T to M**

**.**

**Warning : YAOI, Shounen ai, Boys Love, bahasa tak sesuai EYD, miss Typo, DLDR yaa**

**Disclaimer : Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin saling memiliki, tetap Fic ini murni saya yang tulis. Fic ini terinpirasi atau bisa di bilang REMAKE dari Korean move yang berjudul sama. Tapi mungkin ada sedikit yang akan saya ubah. Bagi kalian yang penasaran bisa di cek atau donwload saja movienya okehh ^^**

**Dont Like Dont Read, No siders and No Plagiator okehh**

**.**

**The Wors Guy Ever**

"Aku ingin kita bercerai" ujar _namja_ berwajah manis tersebut yang tengah menatap lurus tepat pada seorang _namja_ berambut ikal berwarna coklat gelap.

"Bagus, inilah yang sedang ku-tunggu tunggu" jawab _namja_ berambut ikal tersebut seraya mengeluarkan seringainya "Kau tahu? Aku adalah suami tersial yang pernah ada, dan itu karena kau" lanjut _namja_ tersebut.

"Begitukah? asal kau tahu aku pun istri tersial karena kau" jawab _namja_ manis itu tak mau kalah "Kalau begitu, cepat berikan cap stampel mu pada kertas ini tuan" lanjut _namja_ manis itu seraya menunjuk sebuah kertas gugatan cerai.

"_Arasseo_, Senang telah menikah denganmu Lee Sungmin" ujar _namja_ berambut ikal itu seraya memasang senyum meremehkan "Dan juga, senang telah dapat menikmati tubuhmu Tuan Lee" lanjutnya.

'**PLAK**'

.

* * *

.

"Cho Kyuhyun" teriak seorang _namja_ pada _namja_ jangkung yang tengah berdiri di ambang pintu masuk.

"_Ya_ Lee Sungmin, tidak bisakah kau bersabar menunggu _eoh_?" ujar _namja_ jangkung tersebut, seraya menunjukkan ponsel mahalnya itu pada seorang _namja_ manis yang tengah memakan daging panggang pesanannya.

"_Aigoo aigoo_ Sungmin _hyung,_ lihatlah semua panggilan masuknya hanya dari kau" ujar salah satu _namja_ yang berhasil merebut ponsel milik Kyuhyun.

"_Ya_, Ryeowook kembalikan ponselku" teriak Kyuhyun seraya berusaha merebut ponselnya dari tangan _namja_ yang bernama Ryeowook itu.

.

* * *

.

"Bersulang untuk persahabatan kita" Teriak kedua _namja_ itu seraya menabrakkan gelas _beer_ yang mereka pegang.

"_Ne_, persahabatan yang selamanya akan menjadi persahabatan" balas _namja_ manis tersebut yang tanpa sadar membuat seseorang merengut sedih karena jawabannya.

.

* * *

.

'**Chu**'

"Eunggh.. angghh hemppph Kyuh…"

'**Brugg**'

"Ohh ahhhss ahh oughh…"

"Ahh oohh Kyuhh emmphh ahh ahh eungh akuhh… akuhh ahh…"

"Eunghh ming awhh argghh kenapahh ahh…"

"Ahhh agghhss terusshhh ahh ahh ahh ouhhss ahhs…"

.

* * *

.

"_Andwae_… apa yang kau lakukan padaku Cho _babo_?"

"Akupun tak tahu Sungmin _hyung_"

"_Andwae_…hiks hikss _waeyo_?"

"Ya berhenti menangis hyung, tak ada gunanya"

"Hikss keperjakaanku hiks"

"Ya berhentilah, bahkan aku yang merasa sangat dirugikan disini, lubangmu itu tak sebanding dengan apa yang wanita punya bodoh"

"Bahkan tak bisa memijat milikku sama sekali"

"Yaa… itu karena _junior_mu saja yang kekecilan Cho bodoh"

"Bahkan tak ada yang bisa ku remas sama sekali, payudara saja kau tak punya _hyung_"

"_YAAA_"

'**PLAKK**'

.

* * *

.

"Aku bersedia"

"_Ne_, Aku bersedia"

.

.

JUST PROLOGUE

Okeh, jika ada yang mengenal alur prolog ini atau judulnya, maka kalian tak salah kira. FF ini murni terinspirasi dari Korean Movie yang pernah di setel di NET. FF ini bisa di bilang REMAKE dari film yang berjudul sama.

Kenalkan juga saya pendatang baru yang ngefans akut sama KYUMIN COUPLE and mian for typo's

TBC or END?

REVIEW FOR TBC okee^^


	2. Chap 1

"Aku ingin kita bercerai" ujar _namja_ berwajah manis tersebut yang tengah menatap lurus tepat pada seorang _namja_ berambut ikal berwarna coklat gelap.

"Bagus, inilah yang sedang ku-tunggu tunggu" jawab _namja_ berambut ikal tersebut seraya mengeluarkan seringainya "Kau tahu? Aku adalah suami tersial yang pernah ada, dan itu karena kau" lanjut _namja_ tersebut.

"Begitukah? asal kau tahu aku pun istri tersial karena kau" jawab _namja_ manis itu tak mau kalah "Kalau begitu, cepat berikan cap stampel mu pada kertas ini tuan" lanjut _namja_ manis itu seraya menunjuk sebuah kertas gugatan cerai.

"_Arasseo_" Tanpa disuruh 2 kali, _namja_ berwajah tampan tersebut segera membuka cap stampel miliknya "Senang telah menikah denganmu Lee Sungmin" ujar _namja_ berambut ikal itu seraya memasang senyum meremehkan "Dan juga, senang telah dapat menikmati tubuhmu Tuan Lee" lanjutnya seraya melayangkan tangannya untuk membelai pipi cuby namja manis tersebut.

'**PLAK**'

* * *

**.:The Worst Guy Ever:.**

**By : evilniel**

**.**

**Pair : KyuMin**

**.**

**Cast :**

**Cho Kyuhyun | Lee Sungmin | Kim Ryeowook | Kim Yesung**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

**Rate : T to M**

**.**

**Warning : YAOI, Shounen ai, Boys Love, bahasa tak sesuai EYD, miss Typo, DLDR yaa**

**Disclaimer : Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin saling memiliki, tetap Fic ini murni saya yang tulis. Fic ini terinpirasi atau bisa di bilang REMAKE dari Korean movie yang berjudul sama. Tapi mungkin ada sedikit yang akan saya ubah. Bagi kalian yang penasaran bisa di cek atau download saja movienya okehh ^^**

**Dont Like Dont Read, No siders and No Plagiator okehh**

**.**

**The Wors Guy Ever**

'**PLAK**'

Sebuah tamparan keras mendarat dipipi pucat milik _namja_ tampan tersebut. Sang pelaku hanya dapat melihat telapak tangannya tak percaya sekaligus memasang tatapan penuh penyesalan.

Sungguh ini adalah pertama kalinya ia menampar calon mantan suaminya sekaligus sahabatnya selama 10 tahun ini. Sementara _namja_ yang di tampar tersebut hanya meringis seraya mengelap sudut bibirnya yang mengeluarkan darah.

"Ternyata tenagamu benar-benar kuat Lee Sungmin-_ssi_" sindir _namja_ tampan tersebut.

Sementara itu _namja_ bernama Sungmin tersebut baru menyadari jika sedari tadi suaminya ini memanggilnya dengan sebutan magra kedua orang tuanya. Bukankah sekarang ini ia masih sah menjadi istri dari _namja_ dihadapannya ini, sungguh terasa ada yang mencubit dada kirinya saat sang suami menyebutnya Lee.

Menyadari kesalahannya itu, Sungmin segera menundukkan kepalanya "_Mianhae_ Kyuh" cicitnya lirih. Sementara _namja_ bernama Kyuh tersebut hanya berdecih kesal mendengar penuturan sang istri seraya beranjak dari sofanya menuju kamar untuk mengobati lukanya.

"CHO BABO…."

.

* * *

.

_**Setahun sebelumnya**_

"Ya Sungmin _hyung_, kau tak bersama Kyuhyun?" tanya _namja _berbadan mungil saat Sungmin baru saja menduduki pantatnya pada sebuah kursi.

Sungmin mengedikkan bahu tanda tak tahu "_Mollayeo_, dia tak menghubungiku sedari tadi" cibirnya kesal tanpa sadar membuat bibirnya mengerucut.

"Baiklah kita tunggu si evil itu seraya memesan makanan, okeh" usul seorang _namja_ berkepala besar yang duduk disamping _namja_ mungil.

.

"Cho Kyuhyun" teriak seorang _namja_ pada _namja_ jangkung yang tengah berdiri di ambang pintu masuk. Dengan segera namja bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu menghampiri meja ketiga temannya itu.

"_Ya_ Lee Sungmin, tidak bisakah kau bersabar menunggu _eoh_?" ujar _namja_ jangkung tersebut, seraya menunjukkan ponsel mahalnya itu pada seorang _namja_ manis yang tengah memakan daging panggang pesanannya.

"_Ya_ Kyuhyun, Sungmin sedang kesal padamu" bisik _namja_ berkepala besar itu pada Kyuhyun.

Walau berbisik tetap saja Sungmin dapat mendengar suara Yesung yang sedang membicarakannya. "Aku hanya ingin mengingatkanmu Cho _babo_, ku telpon kau tak jawab, kenapa kau tidak lupa saja sekalian?" cibir Sungmin kembali memakan pesanannya.

Kyuhyun meletakkan ponsel mahalnya diatas meja seraya menoleh pada _namja_ disampingnya yang tengah memasang raut kesal walau sangat menggemaskan seraya menarik kursi untuk mendudukkan dirinya. "_Ya_ _hyung_ kau marah? Bukan itu maksudku, tadi aku sedang rapat _hyung_, kumohon mengertilah" jelas Kyuhyun.

Tanpa mereka berdua sadari, tangan _namja_ mungil yang duduk di sebrang mereka itu bergerak untuk memungut ponsel mahal milik Kyuhyun. Sepertinya ada niat jahil yang ingin ia lancarkan pada _namja_ evil itu.

"_Aigoo aigoo_ Sungmin _hyung,_ lihatlah semua panggilan masuknya hanya dari kau" ujar salah satu _namja_ yang berhasil merebut ponsel milik Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin seketika terkejut akan teriakan _namja_ mungil itu yang memang mempunyai suara cempreng. Kyuhyun pun hanya mengedikkan bahu tanda tak peduli dan kembali meminta maaf pada Sungmin yang hingga saat ini belum memaafkannya.

Seketika ide jahil kembali muncul pada _namja_ yang tengah menggenggam ponsel mahal Kyuhyun "Woohh special?" ujar Ryeowook saat membaca nama file pada galeri yang terdapat di ponsel Kyuhyun. "Aku ingin tahu siapa orang itu Kyu, bolehkah?" tanya Ryeowook.

Mengetahui rahasianya akan terbongkar oleh Ryeowook, dengan sigap Kyuhyun berdiri dari duduknya hingga menyebabkan kursi tersebut terjungkal kebelakang.

"_Ya_, Ryeowook kembalikan ponselku" teriak Kyuhyun seraya berusaha merebut ponselnya dari tangan _namja_ yang bernama Ryeowook itu.

.

* * *

.

"_Hyung_ kau masih marah? _Hyung_ maafkan aku _ne_" rayu Kyhyun pada Sungmin, ya kini mereka berdua tengah berjalan kaki untuk mencapai rumah mereka masing-masing.

"_Hyung_ _mianhae_, kumohon maafkan aku _ne ne ne_.." rayunya lagi seraya berlutut dihadapan Sungmin dengan wajah memelas seperti anak anjing terlantar. Namun Sungmin hanya menatap malas _namja_ dihadapannya dan lebih memilih melanjutkan jalannya.

Kyuhyun yang merasa teracuhkan segera berdiri dan mengejar _hyung_nya itu "_HYUNG_" teriaknya memelas.

"_Hyung mianhae_ jangan mengacuhkanku begini _hyung_, kau jahat sekali padaku" ujarnya memelas seraya melihat ke arah pertokoan yang memang berada didekat trotoar pejalan kaki. Pandangan Kyuhyun kini tertuju pada sebuah toko, seketika itu ia kembali menampikkan senyum pada wajah tampannya itu.

"_Hyung_ ikut aku" ujarnya seraya menarik lengan milik Sungmin tanpa menghiraukan penolakan dari Sungmin.

Sungmin hanya menatap malas kelakuan Kyuhyun saat ini. "_Hyung_ kau tunggu disini ne" perintahnya dan segera berlari masuk kedalam toko.

.

* * *

.

"_Hyung_ ini untukmu sebagai permohonan maafku" ujar Kyuhyun seraya memberikan satu _cone_ _ice_ _cream_ rasa strowberry dengan toping coklat vanila diatasnya. Mau tak mau Sungmin menerima pemberian Kyuhyun itu. "Dan ini _bunny_ untukmu" lanjutnya lagi seraya memberikan boneka _bunny_ berwarna pink dengan hati berwarna merah bertuliskan **'Kyu, Min Bestfie'** pada Sungmin.

Sungmin yang menerima hadiah dari Kyuhyun pun memasang senyum manis di wajahnya yang terlihat lelah itu. "_Gomawo_ Kyuhyun-ah" ujarnya dengan suara serak.

"Kau memaafkanku _ne_?"

Sungmin hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Mereka kembali melanjutkan jalannya yang sempat tertunda mengingat hari mulai malam.

Kyuhyun berhenti melangkah "Tapi kenapa kau masih mendiamkanku _hyung_, _hyung_ masih marah ya?" tanya Kyuhyun meminta kepastian.

Sungmin menggeleng, sedikit berdehem "Tenggorokanku sedang sakit karena terlalu banyak makan pedas" jelasnya yang membuat Kyuhyun melongo tak percaya. Sungmin kembali melanjutkan jalannya meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang tengah merasa dibodohi oleh Sungmin.

"_YA Hyung_ maksudmu, kau.."

Sungmin memasang wajah polos dengan senyum lebar "Hehehe _mianhae_" ujarnya dan bersiap lari dari Kyuhyun.

"Yaa Sungmin kau tak akan kumaafkan" teriak Kyuhyun kesal seraya mengejar Sungmin yang telah lari mendahuluinya.

.

* * *

.

**Drrttt Drrtt….**

Getar dari ponsel mahal tersebut, terpaksa membuat Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi berkutat dengan berkas berkas perusahaan kini beralih pada ponsel putih itu.

'Ming Calling'

Digesernya tanda telepon hijau tersebut untuk menjawab panggilan masuk dari sahabatnya ini. Menaruh ponsel tersebut di meja yang tak jauh darinya, seraya berkutat pada berkas perusahaan.

"_Yobseyeo_"

"_Yobseyeo_ _hyung_, _waeyo_?" sahutnya pada sang penelpon.

"Kyu-_ah_ nanti kita makan malam bersama _ne_"

"Untuk apa?"

"Kau lupa? Untuk merayakan hari persahabatan kita"

"Ah _mianhae_ aku melupakan itu. _Arasseo_ _hyung_, kau ingin ku jemput nanti?"

"_Arasseo_ aku mengerti kau sibuk, bolehkah? Apa tak merepotkan?"

"Apapun untukmu _hyung_"

"Baiklah, jemput aku di kampus _ne_"

"_Ne_"

-tut…-

.

* * *

.

"Bersulang untuk persahabatan kita" Teriak kedua _namja_ itu seraya menabrakkan gelas _beer_ yang mereka pegang.

"_Ne_, persahabatan yang selamanya akan menjadi persahabatan" balas _namja_ manis tersebut yang tanpa sadar membuat seseorang merengut sedih karena jawabannya.

.

.

"_Hyung_ kenapa kau berat sekali" keluh Kyuhyun seraya menyeret badan Sungmin yang tengah mabuk berat sama sepertinya namun lebih parah Sungmin yang hampir tak sadarkan diri.

Kyuhyun berjalan sempoyongan bersama Sungmin untuk mencapai mobil miliknya yang masih terletak di parkiran. "_Hyung_ hik… kau berat sekali" racaunya diiringi cekugan kecil.

"Ya Cho _babo_ kau sedang mengataiku?" racau Sungmin diambang kesadarannya itu.

Sesampainya didepan mobil milik Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun segera mengambil kunci yang berada di saku jasnya. Berusaha memasukan kunci mobilnya itu pada lubang yang menempel pada pintu, namun karena penghalangan tubuh Sungmin yang bisa di bilang berisi membuatnya sedikit kesusahan.

'**Trak'**

Well kunci tersebut jatuh ke tanah, pandangan Kyuhyun kini mulai kabur, karena kesadarannya juga kantuk yang menyerang memang tak bisa di hindari.

"Aishh menyusahkan"

.

* * *

.

Kyuhyun kini tengah menyetir mobilnya diikuti Sungmin yang memang sudah pulas tertidur di sampingnya. Memfokuskan kedua matanya pada jalan raya yang mulai sepi mengingat ini sudah malam dimana waktunya orang untuk beristirahat setelah menjalakan waktu seharian penuh.

Entah kesialan apa yang tengah menghampirinya, tiba tiba saja mesin mobilnya mati mendadak. Kyuhyun segera keluar untuk mengecek kondisi mobilnya.

"Arrghh sial" teriaknya kesal seraya menendang keras badan mobilnya itu. "Arrgghh" teriaknya saat merasa ngilu pada kaki kanannya."Mobil bodoh" ujarnya kesal, seraya menghampiri Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mengeluarkan ponselnya, berusaha untuk menghubungi keluarga atau temannya. Namun nihil, ponselnya kehabisan pulsa dengan battrai yang menipis. Begitupun ponsel Sungmin yang mengalami lowbatt.

"Bagaimana ini _hyung_? Bangunlah hyung… bantu aku" tanyanya pada Sungmin yang tengah tertidur. Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangannya pada jalan setempat. Sepi itulah kata yang tersurat saat ini, tak ada alat transportasi yang dapat ia dan Sungmin gunakan untuk pulang.

Kini pandangan Kyuhyun teralih pada sebuah bangunan tinggi yang ia yakini adalah sebuah motel. 'apakah kita harus kesana _hyung_?' dengan langkah tertatih, Kyuhyun kembali menyeret Sungmin untuk kedua kalinya.

.

* * *

.

**'Ting'**

Kyuhyun menduduki Sungmin diatas sofa. Bersiap membuka jasnya, badannya kini lengket dan juga terasa panas mungkin akibat alkohol yang tadi diminumnya. Kyuhyun kini ikut mendudukan badannya pada sofa disamping Sungmin.

Matanya terbelalak saat melihat Sungmin tengah membuka kemeja pinknya. "Aishh _hyung andwae_…" teriaknya seraya berusaha menghentikan gerakan Sungmin.

Sungmin mengangkat kedua kelopak matanya berat, memasang wajah memelas. "Aishh Kyuhhh panashh" lirihnya dengan desahan. Pandangan Kyuhyun kini tertuju pada bibir bershape M yang sedang mengerucut milik Sungmin. Kyuhyun yang juga tengah di pengaruhi alkoholpun tanpa sadar.

'**Chu**'

Kedua bibir itu kini telah menempel rekat, saling mengisi dan saling melumat panas. Melesakkan lidahnya untuk menjelajahi gua hangat milik hyungnya ini.

"Eunggh.. angghh hemppph Kyuh…"

Erang Sungmin saat Kyuhyun mulai melancarkan aksinya menggoda adik kecil Sungmin di bagian selatan sana.

'**Sret**'

Kyuhyun segera membopong badan berisi itu menuju ranjang yang memang tersedia di motel yang dipesannya tadi tanpa melepas pangutan panas keduanya. Bahkan kini kedua lengan Sungmin telah bertengger indah pada tengkuk Kyuhyun seraya meremas rambut halus Kyuhyun sebagai tanda nikmat.

.

.

'**Brugg**'

Di tidurkannya tubuh Sungmin diatas ranjang berukuran king itu dengan sampul berwarna pink pastel perpaduan dengan baby blue.

"Ohh ahhhss ahh oughh…" desah Sungmin saat Kyuhyun mulai menindih tubuhnya itu.

"Ahh oohh Kyuhh emmphh ahh ahh eungh akuhh… akuhh ahh…"

.

.

Cont or DisCont?

Just EDITED oke

Hai guys aku kembali membawa chap 1, semoga kalian suka yaa? semoga ceritanya keren, menarik, seru, lucu seperti yang kalian inginkan. Sekali lagi aku katakan bahwa ini REMAKE dari The Worst Guy Ever K-movie di NET beberapa waktu lalu.

Dan buat kalian yang penasaran sama filmnya, sok na di download. Terimakasih buat yang udah review di prolog kemarin aku sayang kalian terimakasih atas sambutannya yaa^^

Love all

REVIEW-nya Tong hilap naa^^


End file.
